i worship you
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: ['You To Me Are Everything' Series 2/10] "I saw something I should not have, or more like, should not exist."


_I do not own Boku no Hero Academia._

* * *

 ** _"The most painful thing is losing yourself in the process of loving someone too much, and forgetting that you are special too."_**

 ** _― Ernest Hemingway, Men Without Women_**

* * *

 **...**

"I saw something I should not have, or more like, should not exist."

Katsuki blinked, stopping midway from biting his sandwich and looking at the other as Shouto picked on his bento. They were sitting side by side, shoulders touching from time to time as they reveled in the presence of each other.

After a full five minutes of giving him silent treatment since they intersected at the rooftop, that was the first thing that came out from the bastard's mouth. It was actually already starting to get into Katsuki's nerves when the other appeared to be ignoring him.

"What the fuck was it?" he asked, continuing on his lunch. By now, both of them knew that the curse word was something that was part of him, like an essential remark to complete his statement. It didn't hold any offensive connotation.

"Kirishima's wallpaper," Shouto replied simply. His eyes were empty of any emotions but Katsuki could detect something from his voice, its tone was laced with acrimony.

"Why the fucking hell are we talking about the shit-for-brains' wallpaper?"

Shouto stared at him, his eyes narrowing fleetingly and one of his brows was raised higher than the other. He was evidently inspecting Katsuki, scrutinizing him and observing every facial development. The longer the bastard focused on him, the longer he felt the heavy suspicion oozing out from him.

However, if Bakugou Katsuki was one thing, he was a fighter. He would never back down from something like this and would instead challenge him even more. He held the bastard's gaze and furrowed his brows, the corner of his mouth was turned upward and the fire on his eyes was starting to ignite. Bloody hell would he let the other eye him like that without explaining himself.

Much to his prideful indemnification, the bastard heaved a sigh of defeat and looked down from their staring battle. "Have you seen his wallpaper?"

"Fucking no and I have no shitty interest on seeing it. Where the fuck is this going, anyway?"

"Well, it just so happen that you were on his wallpaper."

Katsuki deadpanned. He couldn't quite comprehend what was so big deal about everything thus far. "So? That's it? What the hell, I was fucking expecting something magnanimous."

Losing his interest, he resumed devouring his sandwich and paid little to no attention to the bastard who was currently gawking at him as though he couldn't believe Katsuki's reaction.

"But Katsuki, you don't even want me to take a picture of you, much less set you as a phone wallpaper. How do you think I felt when I saw your face from another guy's phone?" The bastard was definitely sulking. His usually impassive and stoic face was displaying varying contortion from annoyed to betrayed to hurt and finally to a sullen look.

"Hah? Who said I let him took it? I don't even fucking know when did that shit-for-brains captured my photo. I'm sure as hell it was fucking candid," Katsuki argued. Part of him was his instincts telling him not to give in, the other part was the desire to witness the parade of emotions from the bastard's face that he could only see on seldom occassions.

In actuality, a quarrel with Shouto was something Katsuki found exciting. He got to see how the bastard's usually expressionless self shifted in a round of only a minute because of something like jealousy or disregardance or insufficient pampering that generally came from Katsuki, himself. He was technically crazy for Katsuki and this was only a trigger for him to monopolize the bastard.

"Tch. You and your fucking petty jealousy," Katsuki spat, not really intending to insult his feelings, he just wanted to prolong the squabble because with the bastard like this, he was unconsciously demonstrating how fucking possessive he was.

"It's not petty, Katsuki." The bastard's words were reduced to a low whisper and he refused to looked Katsuki in the eyes. He diverted his attention to the abandoned bento on his hands and began to put it away.

"No shit, it fucking is."

"For someone who hates the concept of friends, you sure are getting chummy to a mere classmate," the bastard scowled, not one to lose an argument in which he knew he was on the right.

"Who the fuck is getting chummy? Are you sure you fucking want to venture that, Shouto?" Katsuki gave him a sideway glance, daring him to carry on. "I already told you, you bastard. It was surely stolen shot and I know nothing about that fucking photo. What the hell are you trying to imply with your words?"

He was met with silence. The bastard seemed to finally get it on his head as he offered an apologetic look. "Yeah, sorry," he eventually murmured, looking anywhere but Katsuki's face.

Katsuki sighed, gently throwing his cellphone to the bastard's lap to show him a particular collection from his gallery.

In normal circumstances, Katsuki would never let anyone, including this fucking bastard of a boyfriend, to peek at this said collection. But since he felt like he went too far on instigating their quarrel, he thought he would let Shouto see his own face on Katsuki's phone in different angles and different situations. He figured he could provide him that much pleasure in exchange of his strong infatuation for him.

"And if it will fucking make you feel better, I'm gonna blow up that shit-for-brains' phone later.

Shouto's rare grin signified the end of the lovers' quarrel.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
